Will You?
by Libmix
Summary: Catherine has an admirer... This is a Catherine/Sara story so if you don't like then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Will You?  
Author: Libmix  
Rating: T  
Pairing: C/S  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm just borrowing them.  
Summary: Catherine has an admirer.

A/N: This isa Catherine/Sara story. If it's not your thing then don't read. Thanks in advance to those who do R&R, Mwah

Chapter 1

Catherine was late. Catherine was never late. Today though was a one off. Lindsay was going away on a week long school trip and she'd wanted to be there to see her go. '_Gil'll understand_.' she thought as she made her way down the corridor. _'And if he doesn't? Well… tough luck it's done now and I'll just have to live with the consequences.' _Entering the break room she headed straight for the coffee machine.

"Hey Catherine." Came a voice from behind startling her.

"Hey Nick. Didn't see you there" she said cursing quietly as the coffee she was pouring didn't quite make the mug, "What are you up to?"

"Oh not much, catching up on a bit of reading whilst it's quiet" He replied holding up the forensic magazine in his hand. "Grissom and Warrick went to a B&E 'bout 10minutes ago and Greg's off doing… something Greg like. If I were you I'd make the most of the quiet time" He said with a wink.

Quiet time was something of a rarity in the world of the CSI and Catherine's mind immediately went to the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk. _ 'No time like the present I guess_.' Smiling at Nick she picked up her coffee and was about to leave when a thought hit her.

"Where's Sara tonight?"

"She uh, she's got the night off!"

Catherine nearly walked into the door in shock. "She what?"

Nick struggled to pretend he hadn't noticed his colleague's near miss. Not trusting himself to speak he held his magazine a little higher feigning ignorance. With her coffee once again covering her hand Catherine made to leave.

"I'll be in my office if anyone wants me" This time she made a show of opening the door fully, rolling her eyes at the rapid rise and fall of Nick's shoulders as he suppressed his laughter.

The sound of her heels echoed down the corridor as she walked '_It_ r_eally is a quiet night'_ She thought to herself, '_Sara would go crazy.'_ An image of the brunette, sat in the break room trying to read over Nick's shoulder brought a smile to her face. '_She'd have probably begged Grissom to allow her go to the B&E.' _The thought of Sara on her knees begging for the assignment caused her to laugh out loud. So engrossed in her musings she failed to notice the foreign object in the middle of her desk. That is until she put her mug down on top of it causing the coffee to spill for the third time.

"DAMMIT" She yelled to the room. "This is one time I hope that the 'things happen in threes' saying is true." Sighing she set about wiping the desk and the floor. It was another minute before she noticed the two red roses.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say a HUGE thanks to all who've reviewed. I hope you like this chapter too :-D

Chapter 2

The card said just one word. 'Catherine'. It was typed, so that threw handwriting out the window and the card looked just like any other plain white card. '_I wonder if I could get a fingerprint'_ she thought idly. Sat in her chair she bent down so her face was level with the desk. So focussed on the card Catherine didn't hear the footsteps approaching the room or the knock on the door. It was only when the door burst open that she was brought crashing back to her surroundings.

"Hey Catherine, Grissom just called and said we have a… Catherine?"

The owner of the voice found himself staring at an empty chair. Edging closer he caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Catherine? What are you doing down there?"

"That, Greg is not a question I'm willing to answer right now."

Rising slowly to her feet Catherine wasn't sure what to rub first her head or her behind. _'Ow'_ even thinking the question hurt. She put a hand to her head deciding that rubbing her rear end in front of Greg probably wasn't the best course of action.

"Now, what were you saying about Grissom?" She asked manoeuvring her body around the desk. The last thing she needed was Greg spotting the roses and asking questions.

"You sure you're ok?" The young CSI asked.

At Catherine's nod, he raised a somewhat sceptical eyebrow not quite believing the red head. The look he received in return told him to stop that line of questioning right there. He had only made that mistake once and it was not an experience he wished to repeat.

"Right. Good, um, We have a robbery to look into"

Catherine took the piece of paper that was being waved in the air and read it over before responding.

"Ok, meet outside in 10? You're driving!"

"Excellent!"

The huge smile on Greg's face as he left the room made Catherine chuckle to herself. She enjoyed working with the young man. His eagerness to learn and enthusiasm on the job made teaching the former lab tech a pleasure instead of the pain it could be.

Still smiling she turned back to her desk where she once again spotted the roses. '_Who are you from? And how did you get in here?'_ It was going to bug her all night she could feel it. '_Thank God for the case, at least I'll have something else to think about.'_ Picking up the flowers she decided to put them in her car before meeting Greg, the card was unconsciously placed in the back pocket of her jeans.

Stepping out of the building she was surprisingly thankful for the fact that the front car park had been full when she'd arrived. This way no one would see the items she was currently trying to conceal under her jacket. Reaching for her keys she unlocked the car and deposited the flowers on the back seat. She was just about to lock the door when something caught her eye.

"What the…?" Walking around to the front of the vehicle, Catherine could not believe what she was seeing.

There on her windscreen were two orange roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews and for reading this. I'm glad people are enjoying it.  
I'll apologise now as I think I may have rushed the end of the chapter a little. Hopefully you can forgive me:-)

Chapter 3

The card was the same plain white card as the last and again had one word printed on the front. 'Be'.

'_Be? What the hell does that mean?'_ She thought turning the card over in her hands. On the back was a date, time and location. _'Well I guess that's what the 'be' is about, but who in their right mind would think I'd even consider turning up to what is essentially a blind date?!'_

Thoughts of who it could possibly be were running through her mind as she picked the two stems up off the windscreen. _'Got to give 'em points though, they did their homework.'_ Roses were Catherine's favourite, she always thought they looked gorgeous and smelt wonderful.

"I wonder if there's a meaning behind the colours?" She said out loud feeling a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I believe orange is something along the lines of desire and passion"

The reply was unexpected and made Catherine jump causing her to hit her arm on the open door.

"Greg! You know it's really not nice to sneak up on people. Especially twice in one day!"

The younger CSI couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Sorry Cath but you were taking a while so I thought I'd come see what the hold up was." He held up a hand indicating the flowers. "Guess you've got an admirer."

For a moment Catherine had forgotten all about the roses. _'Damn and I was so careful earlier.'_ Thinking quickly a slow smile formed on her face.

"What makes you think these are for me? Isn't it possible I've brought them for someone else?"

For the second time that shift Greg gave her a sceptical look.

"I guess it's possible." He said with a shrug. "Just highly improbable." He grinned and turned on his heels to leave calling over his shoulder as he did so. "See you at the car."

Catherine stood for a moment staring at the retreating form confused when he suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Oh and Catherine?" He shouted across the parking lot, grin firmly in place. "Red means love."

It was all she could do not to throw the roses after him as he gave a little bow before running the rest of the way to the front of the building.

"It's all your fault!" she told the flowers in her hand before placing them with the others on the back seat. _'Now I'm going to have to put up with Greg questioning me all night.'_

She let out a small groan before standing upright and resolutely slammed the car door shut. Looking at the card in her hand she had to admit, she was a little curious as to who the mystery person was. A car horn stopped her train of thought before she could get lost in it and she placed the card in her back pocket.

"Guess I have a decision to make." She said to herself as she made her way to the waiting vehicle.

Tonight was going to be an long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, so I've finally managed to get this chapter written. I'm sorry it's taken a while but my muse decided it was time for a holiday. A big thanks to Zenith for her encouragement and help with getting the words to paper!

Chapter 4

The case had been a robbery at a convenience store and it wasn't long before they'd collected all the evidence they could find and were heading back to the lab. So far Catherine had managed to evade the younger CSI's questioning, but now there was nowhere to hide.

"Soooo, roses huh?" Greg asked with a grin. "You got a man we don't know about?"

Catherine shifted her focus from the window to look at him. "And I would tell you if I did because…?"

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

The hopefulness in his voice was too cute and Catherine couldn't help herself from laughing softly and returning her gaze to the road outside.

"No, there's no new man."

The silence in the car extended longer then the redhead had though it would so she glanced over at her companion. He was grinning from ear to ear and obviously thinking about something he probably shouldn't. "Don't even go there Greg! It won't be pretty."

From his spot in the driver seat Greg shifted uncomfortably at being caught. "Ooookay." he said, drawing out the word. "Do you know who the flowers are from?"

Catherine sighed and resigned herself to answering. "No"

"Really?"

"Honestly Greg I've no idea, they were on my desk when I arrived this evening and then on my car."

"Hmm, interesting. Was there anything else with them? Chocolates, a card, something like that?

"Both times there was a card but it didn't say who it was from."

Catherine could see the wheels turning in Greg's head as he pondered the information.

"Okay so it has to be someone with access to the building, unless… Did you ask reception if they were delivered?"

Shaking her head Catherine turned in her chair so she was half facing Greg. " No, but they know not to go in my office is I'm not there."

A slow smile worked its way onto Greg's face. "In that case it has to be someone who knows where your office is." His smile turned into a grin as pieces began falling to place in his mind. " Also they either watched you arrive today or know which car is yours. How am I doing?"

"Actually you're scaring me a little bit" Catherine replied a look of bewilderment on her face.

Greg laughed out loud. "I'm not even at the most important bit yet."

They arrived back at the CSI headquarters and he smoothly pulled the Tahoe into a parking space and turned off the engine. "The most important part to this mystery." He said opening the door to get out. "Is the fact that whoever it is knows that roses are your favourites. That's got to narrow the list down right?"

Catherine sat in stunned silence trying to process all the information. _'Am I being stalked? Has someone been following me? Is it someone here at work?' _She shivered slightly and moving on autopilot opened her door. Once out of the vehicle the cold night air caused goose bumps to appear on her arms and she leaned back in to pick up her jacket which had been discarded in the footwell. _'I'm not sure which would be worse, stalker or stalker colleague.'_

The car boot slamming shut startled her and once again she found herself rubbing a now bruised head. Expletives immediately sprung forth and were about to make themselves heard when another thought entered her mind.

"Greg? Just how do you know that roses are my favourite?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A slightly (ok much) shorter chapter I'm afraid but hey, at least its something right? :)**

Chapter 5

It had taken Catherine an hour of intense questioning and threats of bodily harm before Greg would tell her how he knew about the roses. Apparently it involved a bet between Nick & Sara over who could find out her favourite flowers without actually asking her, the ex-labrat had been but a pawn in their game. The threats of bodily harm came when Catherine found out that he had bribed Lindsay to get the information for Sara. Not something he'd be doing again in the near future.

Finally back in her office she started to think about the night's events. When she'd found out that it was Sara who had won the bet it had taken all she had not to smile. Things had changed between the two of them in recent months, they'd become friends, close friends and sometimes… well, sometimes Catherine would get this feeling that there was something else, something more but it was always pushed down as fast as it arose. _'Nothing like riding the river of denial there Willows'_

Shaking her head to try and clear that train of thought she picked up a file from her desk and opened it. There on the top was a note in Sara's neat script causing Catherine's thoughts to immediately return to those of the brunette. '_Dammit, so much for working my way through these files.'_

Sighing heavily she closed the folder and laid her forehead on the edge of the desk. The coolness of the wood seeming to seep through to her brain helping her thoughts to regain some form of order.

If she followed Greg's thinking then her potential stalker/admirer was logically someone within the CSI building. _'Ok Willows think.'_ It obviously wasn't Greg, there was no way he would have offered so much insight without giving himself away. Warrick and Grissom were also off the list as they'd been out on a case when she'd arrived and therefore couldn't have left the flowers on her car.

Sitting upright in her chair Catherine realised that she now had a dilemma. The only two logical people left were Nick and Sara. Both of them know where her office is, they both know what car she drives and, as she found out from Greg earlier, they both know that roses are her favourites.

She groaned out loud running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Why couldn't this be obvious?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so to make up for the short last chapter, here's a longer one :) I hope it agrees with you guys. You've been FAB!! ((Hugs))

Chapter 6

Catherine had been pacing her office when Greg arrived with news that their case had been solved. Apparently two uniformed officers had been called to a disturbance two blocks from the store where they found a couple of teenagers drunk and threatening anyone that passed them with Twinkies and other assorted candy.

"Their prints matched those taken from the crime scene and that, as they say, was that." Greg smiled as he finished, noting his companion's distracted look. "D'you wanna get some coffee? I have a new pot brewing?"

Catherine had to admit that coffee sounded really good right about now. Her office was becoming claustrophobic and the files on her desk could wait until later. It's not like she could concentrate at the moment anyway.

"Lead the way." She said, offering a small smile. "I need to find Nicky anyway."

Greg stopped in the corridor and turned to face her. "That could be a problem."

"And just why is that?" she asked as her hands immediately found their place on her hips, face and body adopting a 'this had better be good' pose.

Greg started to slowly walk backwards. "It could be a problem, because… he's not actually here right now." An eyebrow rose and he quickly continued. "Brass called him over to PD, something about an old case and a new lead. Grissom and Warrick are still out so it's just you and me."

He flashed one of his boyish grins and Catherine felt herself melt just a little. "URGH" she groaned and raised her hands in defeat. "Okay it seems I'm doomed to ask for your opinion." She said walking pass the younger CSI and heading for the break room "Let's go get coffee before I change my mind."

--

Greg sat at the table, hands clenched around his mug. Catherine looked over at him and couldn't help but think his demeanour was similar to that of a child eagerly awaiting story time. The thought made her chuckle, _'I can't believe I'm about to ask Greg for potential relationship advice' _So caught up in the absurdity of it all she nearly missed Greg speaking.

"Come on then, spill it. Tell the love maestro Greggo what's on your mind." He waggled his eyebrows for extra effect and succeeded in getting the older woman to laugh.

They sat in silence for a few moments allowing Catherine to gather her thoughts.

"What am I going to do Greg? The way I see it there's only one logical answer to who left me the roses." She leant forward in her chair and sighed, staring at the dark liquid in front of her.

"Logic has no place in affairs of the heart." Greg said placing a hand on her arm. "Though if we're going down that route have you examined all the evidence?"

Catherine stared at him, a confused look working its way onto her features.

The young CSI grinned. "I'll take that as a no." he shifted his chair closer. "Okay, so we know the basics. Both Nick and Sara know where your office is, what car you drive and they..." he coughed nervously "…both know about roses being your favourites. Again something I apologise wholeheartedly for."

"Okay no more saying sorry, they used you, it happens. What you're saying doesn't really help though. Nick's the one who's in today, Sara's… not." she finished in a whisper.

Greg gave a gentle squeeze to his companion's arm. "Just 'cause she's not here in person, doesn't mean it's not her. Have you considered that maybe there's an inside man?"

Catherine felt her resignation fade a little at the suggestion, a small smile gracing her lips as Greg continued.

"Think about it, Sara never takes time off. Even when she's ill. Maybe she's working in cahoots with Nick? Making you think one thing when really it's another. I've seen the way she looks at you Cath."

"She looks at me?"

"Sometimes. When she thinks no one can see. But then when I'm not looking at her I'm looking at you so…"

The slap to his arm happened so fast he didn't see it coming. His jerky reaction caused his coffee to spill over the table, narrowly missing the two occupants of the room.

"You are one lucky kid Sanders." Catherine drawled. "I've already had to clear up three spillages today so if that was to have covered me…" She let the threat hang in the air causing Greg to gulp and rush for the paper towels.

"By the way." She said as she rose and made her way to the door. "Thanks. I think I know what I have to do now."

Looking up Greg replied, "Anytime."

Catherine smiled to herself as she once again walked back towards her office.

'_Guess I should get ready for my breakfast date."_


	7. Chapter 7

**This came much quicker then I thought it would, so I hope it's ok. Please don't hurt me! I estimate that they'll be one more chapter but then it was only going to be a 4 part fic to start with so…**

Chapter 7

The café was reasonably empty when Catherine arrived. She was early which came as a bit of a surprise due to the twenty minute pep talk she'd given herself before leaving the locker room.

She'd promised herself she wouldn't get her hopes up and if worse came to worse then at least she'd have a free meal._ 'Christ I feel as nervous as a teenager on a first date.'_ She was staring at the menu when the familiar tinkle of a bell signalled someone arriving.

"Hey Catherine"

The voice caused her heart to drop a little. She looked up forcing a smile onto her face.

"Nick hey, I thought I might see you here."

She glanced around in a vain hope she could still be mistaken. That hope grew dim as she caught a glimpse of something being held behind her friend's back.

"So, are you going sit down at all?" She asked, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her disappointment.

Nick scratched his chin as though pondering her question and Catherine could feel herself growing a little annoyed. The smile that was spreading across his face did nothing to abate this feeling.

"Y'know, It's times like this I wished I carried a camera!"

Catherine stared at him, an incredulous look transforming her features.

Nick couldn't help himself and started to laugh. Another distinctly deeper voice joined in. "Damn Cath, the look on your face right now is priceless."

'_Okay, now I'm confused'_ she thought to herself. "Warrick? What are you doing here?"

Her tall companion let out another small laugh. "Our good pal Nicky here owes me breakfast and its time to pay up." He patted the Texan on the back and aimed a wink at his female colleague before wandering off to an empty booth on the other side of the Café.

Nick saw the puzzled look on the redhead's face. "It would seem," he said quietly, "That losing bets is my speciality."

Catherine placed her elbows on the table in front of her, fingers running through her hair. Her eyes closed and Nick took the opportunity to gently place the item he'd been concealing on the table. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and she heard a whispered "Good Luck" then the hand and Nick were gone.

'_What is going on?'_ She thought to herself before opening her eyes. In front of her were two yellow roses, their tips a pale red. The card that accompanied them again said just one word.

'Mine'


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short chapter I'm afraid but it contains goodness so hopefully you will all forgive me?! I did plan to write more but this break seemed more natural. **

Chapter 8

Catherine removed the other two cards from her back pocket and placed them on the table.

Catherine. Be. Mine.

'_After the night you've given me?' _She thought lifting the roses to smell them. _'You'd better make it worth my while!'_

A part of her justified turning up because Lindsay was away and the house would be empty, another larger part was hoping that it was Sara who'd led her here. She was tired of riding along the river. The longer she sat the more nervous she became.

The diner was starting to fill up and Catherine found herself having second thoughts about being there. _'The roses in my car are probably dying right about now'_ The thought made her a little sad and she once again picked up the flowers from the table. _'I don't think I've ever seen roses this colour before.'_ She made a mental note to look up the meanings when she got home. Greg had already mentioned the symbolism behind the first two colours but, well, it didn't hurt to check.

She smiled to herself and was once again contemplating leaving when a familiar scent caught her attention. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, the action causing her heart rate to increase. She'd know that fragrance anywhere. A shadow passed over and a presence settled in the seat across from her.

Catherine braced herself with her right hand on the table, she felt light headed and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. This was what she'd been waiting for all night, the moment of truth. That being so she still couldn't bring herself to look up just yet.

'_What if it's a dream? I'm going to open my eyes and Nick'll be sat in front of me.' _Her line of thought stopped short when a hand far too soft to be her male colleague's covered her own.

Suddenly feeling bold and needing to anchor herself in the sea of emotions surrounding her, Catherine linked her fingers with those of the hand above. Taking another breath she opened her eyes.

"Hey."

The smile that accompanied the word was equal parts shy and sexy as hell. _'That smile will be the death of me.'_ she concluded as she felt her own forming in response.

"Hey yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so firstly I must apoligise for the delay to this chapter. My muse decided it needed a holiday and left for new fandoms. It finally came back at 0200 today so hopefully this last chapter does actually make sense :)**

**Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing (Especially those who have been here from the start), it really means a lot as this was not only my first C/S story but my first multi-chap fic as well. **

**Here is it is, chapter 9, The End.**

Chapter 9

Catherine couldn't believe how easy it was, sitting there holding hands with someone who, not twelve months ago was barely a friend. The confirmation that all the lingering looks and innocent touches hadn't been her imagination was making her feel slightly giddy. She was about to say something; break the silence when a waitress came over with a tray of pancakes and coffee.

"Good Morning ladies, compliments of the gentlemen over at table five" She pointed in a vague direction before she placed the tray on the table and walked away.

The two women looked at each other with confusion in their eyes before turning their gaze towards where the waitress had indicated. They were greeted with the sight of two faces grinning broadly at them, each figure in turn giving a mini wave.

Catherine laughed and shook her head. "So were the whole team in on driving me crazy this shift?" She asked.

Her companion shrugged and took a sip of coffee before replying. "Nick helped me set the whole thing up." She admitted with a smile. "He even tried to talk me out of it y'know." Her smile turned into a grin. "Turned out he had a bet on with Warrick. He thought _you_ would be the one to make the first move."

Catherine's eyebrow rose high on her forehead. "He did huh?!" She asked glancing towards her co-workers before turning her attention back to the grinning woman in front of her. "Wonder where he'd get an idea like that from…"

A balled up napkin hit her square in the chest causing her to laugh once again. _'God, I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much in such a short period of time. How is this so easy? Natural?'_ A gentle squeeze to her hand brought her out of her internal musings.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking." She whispered slowly raising her eyes to see concerned brown looking back at her.. "I… this… whatever _this_ is, it…" she took a deep breath trying to find the words to express what she was experiencing. "I feel happy."

Leaning across the table she took the other woman's free hand in her own, gently rubbing her thumb across warm knuckles. "I feel _more_ than happy. You know what I mean?"

Brown eyes gazed into hers with an understanding that made Catherine's heart swell.

"Sara." The name slipped from her in a whisper. She wanted to say more but time was catching up with her and instead she felt herself yawn.

"Oh God I can't believe I just did that." Catherine said pulling her hands back and covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry, what a way to spoil a moment huh?"

Sara couldn't help but laugh. "Come on sleepy, I'll walk you to your car." She smiled before laughing again as the balled up napkin bounced off her head.

"Watch it, Sidle." Catherine growled as she rose from the table. "I'd hate to have to ruin these flowers."

As the two women left the diner, Sara's hand rested comfortably in the small of Catherine's back. Neither one of them spoke until they reached the older woman's car.

"So I, guess I'll see you this evening?" Sara asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, I guess you will." Catherine smiled. She wasn't really sure what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do but worried it was too soon. Instead she turned to get into her vehicle.

A gentle hand on her arm turned her back around and she felt something being pressed into her palm. Looking down she saw the three cards, before tender hands cupped her cheeks bringing her gaze up.

"Will you?"

The question was asked so genuinely and so softly that Catherine answered the only way she could. Leaning in she placed a gentle kiss on Sara's lips, whispering her reply.

"Yes."

Fin.


End file.
